Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-2x-3y = 3$ $9x-6y = -1$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-3y = 3$ $-3y = 2x+3$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{3}x - 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $9x-6y = -1$ $-6y = -9x-1$ $y = \dfrac{3}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{6}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.